The Beginning
by kurisuchin45556
Summary: While working at a convenience store during the evening, Haruhi is shot! Ranka demands that Haruhi stop working, and live with Mori until the man has been caught. What will Mori do when the girl he likes is totally dependant on him?
1. Prologue

When Haruhi turned 16, her father let her get a job. She applied to many stores, and after 2 weeks, was accepted at a local convenience store. She worked for 2 hours after school on Monday, Wednesday and Friday, and worked 10 hours on Saturday and Sunday. Haruhi used the leftover money she had every week to help pay off her debt along with her club activities. This didn't do much, but it helped. Tamaki and the twins were not happy about her having a job, but after she glared at them, they shut up. Everybody made a point to visit her during her brakes, and she usually never ate alone on the days that she worked. This was fine, but there were some days where the other members of the club couldn't come to visit, and on those occasions, Haruhi said goodbye after school, and left with the promise of seeing them the next day (or on Monday if it was a Friday).

Things went well for many months, and when everyone had something they needed to do, they said goodbye without a second thought. The next morning on the other hand, all of the male host club members were in for a nasty surprise. Every single one of them turned on the morning news while they ate, and the second story that morning, showed a picture of the store where Haruhi worked.

"_Late last night a small convenience store was robbed at gunpoint."_

Everyone stopped eating.

"_Only one employee was present at the time, a miss Haruhi Fujioka. When the man brandished the gun and ordered for Miss Fujioka to give him all of the money in the cash register, she couldn't give him the answer that he wanted. All of the cash had already been placed in a safe in the back of the store by the manager, and he had gone home for the night. Upon hearing this the man grabbed Miss Fujioka and proceeded to beat her. When she continued to tell him that she had no money to give him, he shot her."_

By this point all of the members were standing. Kyouya was placing a call to the Ootori private police, Tamaki was screaming about his beloved daughter, the twins were trying to comfort eachother, and Mori and Hunny were attempting to hear the rest of the report over the uproar of the family next to them.

"_Miss Fujioka was transported to Tokyo hospital where she had immediate surgery to remove the bullet and repair damage done. We have not been informed of her condition. Only that her father is with her. The man has not been caught, and anyone with information is asked to contact the Tokyo police immediately."_

As the report finished, all of the host members jumped up, and headed for their respective cars, ordering their chauffer's to take them to Tokyo Hospital


	2. Chapter 1

The thought of Haruhi, small, sweet Haruhi, being shot, made Mori's stomach turn. He didn't dare open his mouth once they got in the car, so Honey told the driver where to take them. They pulled in, and jumped out of the car so that they could race into the hospital. The other members of the host club were merely seconds behind them, and each of them jumped out of their car and raced in just like they had.

When they got inside Mori was finally able to swallow the lump in his throat and ask about Haruhi. The nurse at the station asked who they were, and what their relation was to her. This made Mori angry. He only wanted to know how she was doing, and this woman was asking questions! Once again Honey saved him by stating their names, ages, where they go to school, and that they were all friends of Haruhi's. The nurse smiled at this, and told them that Haruhi was still in surgery, but that they could wait with her father in the OR waiting room. They were given directions, and once again, they raced off.

Arriving in the OR showed them Ranka hunched over in one of the plastic chairs, his face in his hands, his shoulders shaking with silent sobs. Tamaki went over and pulled Ranka into his arms, telling him that everything would be okay. This only made the man sob harder, as he clutched at Tamaki's chest, clinging desperately as though it was a lifeline. After a few minutes, when his tears had slowed, he told them what was happening. Haruhi would have been out of surgery hours ago, but the bullet had shattered her femur, and torn multiple muscles and ligaments. The bullet had long been removed, now it was purely reconstructive. He said that the doctor had taken time after the first part of the surgery to come out and explain everything to him. The doctor had informed him that after the surgery there would be a very long recovery period. She would be in the hospital for a few days, just to make sure no infections formed, and that she was healing properly. Then, she would be on crutches and in a brace for up to 6 months. After her leg had healed, she would do physical therapy for a few months.

"The only problem now is the fact that she has to go up and down all those stairs at the house. It's going to be so painful for her. I don't know what I'm going to do." Ranka said with a sigh.

"What about the man that shot her? He hasn't been caught yet." Tamaki stated quietly.

Ranka's head shot up. "What do you mean they haven't caught him yet!?"

"You didn't know?" Kaoru asked.

"Yea, the police are asking for help finding him." Hikaru added.

Ranka once again buried his face into his hands, "Oh no. What will I do? Our house isn't safe enough if he decides he doesn't want a witness."

Honey looked like he wanted to say something, but didn't open his mouth, just fidgeted back and forth.

Ranka's head popped up again and he looked straight at Mori. "You're family are masters at the martial arts, right?"

"Ah" Mori replied.

"Then, could Haruhi stay with you until this man is caught? It would be easier on her leg too."

Mori looked thoughtful for a moment, then stood up and pulled out his cell. "I'll ask." With that, he walked down the hall and out the door so that he'd be complying with hospital rules. He came back moments later.

"What did auntie and uncle say?" Honey asked.

"It's fine, Haruhi can stay with us."

This made Ranka burst into tears all over again. "Oh thank you! I don't know what I'd do without you!"

Once everything had calmed down, they waited together. Nearly an hour later, a doctor finally emerged from behind the double doors. He motioned for Ranka, so he stood up and went over. They spoke for a few moments, the doctor talking quickly while Ranka nodded. The doctor then left, and Ranka came back over. "He said that the surgery went perfectly, and that Haruhi is in recovery. The nurse will notify us when we can see her."

There was a collective sigh of relief, and then they all settled down for another round of the waiting game.

Nearly two hours after first arriving, the boys were told that Haruhi had been moved to a room. Unfortunately, only family members were allowed to visit until Haruhi had woken from the anesthetic, and had been given her first dose of pain meds. Ranka told the boys that they should all go to school, and that he would call when they could come to see Haruhi.

Again there was a collective sigh, although Kyouya's was much softer. They each said their goodbyes, and headed out to their respective limousines. All of them had forgotten their school bags, so they went home, and then to school like they had been told.

When they arrived they were all bombarded with questions. The majority of the girls wanted to know if Haruhi would be all right, and the majority of the boys wanted to know if they had know that she was a girl. The answer to both questions was of course, yes. Once everyone had been satisfied, Kyouya put out a notice that club activities for the Hosts had been cancelled until further notice. This got many groans, but people understood. Cassanoda came running up to them at lunch asking how Haruhi was, but all they could tell him was what they had been told. So, he decided to visit within the next few days. He would have come earlier, but he knew that the hosts would be there most of the time.

At nearly quarter to two, Kyouya's phone rang. He answered with a "How is she?" and then listened for the rest of the conversation, on giving small ok's and I understand's. After he hung up he informed them that Haruhi was ready to see them, but they could only go in 2 at a time. It was decided that Tamaki and Kyouya would go first, then the twins, and Mori and Honey could go last so that they could explain to Haruhi her new living arrangements. Before leaving, Mori placed a quick call to his parents. He requested that at least one of them come to the hospital as well to smooth out the details with Ranka.

As soon as they were cleaned up, the group left. They had already informed their teachers that they would be leaving at some point to go see Haruhi, and they had all understood. Kyouya arranged for them all to get their notes and homework. As well as arranging all of Haruhi's work for the time she was out of school.

They were all excited to see their friend again, but Kyouya and Mori kept their excitement to themselves. Tamaki and Honey on the other hand… they were singing and dancing around people as their skipped to their limos.

**********************************************************************

_I was blessed with so many reviews for my prolouge! It made me so happy! I'd like to say a few things about this story. First of all, I've had a very hard time getting into the story since school started up again. But, because of all the reviews, I dug deep and got the first full chapte up. I hope everyone enjoys it. Next, I'm looking for a beta for this story. Not that I don't have faith in my own writing skills, but it's nice to have anothe pair of eyes. If you would like to beta, please message me! Also, if there is something specific that you would like to see happen please include it into your review. I will try to encorporate as much as possible. Finally, please remember that I'm trying very hard to continue with this, but my muse flew off into la la land for a while. I will try to get the next chapter up ASAP, but please don't pressure me. I'm glad that you like it, but I don't work well under pressure. If you really like this story, but can't wait for more, try reading one of my other ones. Thanks so much!_


	3. Official Notice

I'm very sorry to inform all of my wonderful readers that I will not be completing this story. Because of some extenuating circumstances along with a loss in my muse. It is sorely missed, and I wish that I could get it back.

I would like to thank everyone who read and reviewed my story. I thank you very much, and I hope that you with continue to read if I start again. I will have more stories, and with continue with some of my other ones, but updates will be sparse, and probably not very long.

If anyone would like to take over a story for me, temporarily or permanently, I would be more than willing to discuss it. Let me know if that's what you want to do!

With all my love to all my readers, I bid you farewell.


End file.
